The present invention relates to pneumatic automobile tires, for use on paved surfaces, comprising a radial ply carcass, a tread disposed radially outwardly of the crown region of the carcass, a belt assembly interposed between the tread portion and the crown region of the carcass in circumferential surrounding relation to the carcass. The invention relates more specifically to low aspect ratio tires.
Belt assemblies including a folded ply are well known in the art. In one prior art embodiment the folded ply is reinforced with cords of high modulus material and has an overall width at least equal to that of the tread. Each of its lateral sides is folded back in a radially outward direction, around two unfolded--so-called single cut--plies. The reinforcing cords of the folded ply form an angle of 20 to 60 degrees, and those of the two single cut plies form opposed angles, respectively of 15 to 28 and -15 to -28 degrees, all with respect to the equatorial plane of the tire. Tires comprising folded plies in their crown region have been found to be particularly durable when subjected to high revolution speeds. They have also improved resistance to separations at the axial edges of a belt assembly.
EP-A-92 498 discloses a first tread reinforcing ply folded around a second tread reinforcing ply, such that the first ply envelops the second ply. The reinforcing cords of the first ply form an angle of 20 to 60 degrees and those of the second ply form an angle of 0 to 10 degrees with respect to the equatorial plane of the tire.
LU 85 964 describes a tire having an overlay structure disposed radially outwardly of the belt assembly. Helical convolutions of a ribbon are wound axially across two single cut plies such that the convolutions are in abutting contact with each other. The ribbon is reinforced with cords of textile material. An overlay structure wherein the helical convolutions overlap is for instance disclosed in EP 333 628. Tires having such an overlay structure in their crown region have excellent high speed properties but are expensive to manufacture.
The present invention has an object to provide a pneumatic tire which is durable at high speeds.
A further object is to provide a tire which has fewer components, less weight, and at the same time has a high degree of uniformity.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and claims.